


Character Test Runs [Multi-Fandom]

by ohnonick



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Not a fic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnonick/pseuds/ohnonick
Summary: I'm just trying to write in the perspectives of some characters, and this isn't an actual fic. I'm just trying to figure out how to stay in-character. Comments/opinions/tips about how I write the characters would be greatly appreciated, because I always panic about if I write the character right! lmao thanks





	Character Test Runs [Multi-Fandom]

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Weirdmaggedon  
> I just really wanted to write regular Bill  
> (was considering making a fic with this [and still might] but don't know how the rest of the plot would go)

“Meatsacks sure are a pain, huh, Pine Tree!” the demon laughed, turning his hand curiously. “Oh, right, you can’t hear me. Too bad. After all the time I’ve been gone, I’m sure you miss me!” A grin too big for his face formed as he looked up. With a snap, he popped a new chair into existence right in front of glass that had been showing kid’s vision sped up. It was like watching a movie at a theatre, not that Bill has ever seen one; the closest he’s ever come is when he strolled through Sixer’s shelf of memories. Bored, he played with his top hat a little, rolling it between his hands before looking back up on the screen. "Ugh." As he viewed the kid reading some book required for school, he yelled, “You’re so boring, Pine Tree!" After a minute, he flipped the page. " Wow, you read slower than the HAWKTOPUS, and it can’t even read!” Rolling his eyes, he commented, “The brain of a meatsack is so miniscule. You all are so SLOW that it hurts more than the pain babies sacrificed for me felt! Hell, I can’t handle the idea of being one of the more pathetic meatsacks, like yourself!” He laughed, beginning to float up into the air. “And when I come back in my old form, I’ll be sure to show you, PINE TREE, how IDIOTIC you’ve grown over time. I won’t let my ego underestimate you next time. Then, after I do that, I’ll start a second Weirdmaggedon. Except, now,” his eyes glared at the boy’s vision, his suit slowly turning into a bright red, “it’s gonna be INTERNATIONA-” Suddenly, a sharp pain stabbed through his torso, causing him to fall backwards with a gasp, slamming into the ground. Sitting himself up, he watched as the outfit he wore mellow down. Although he giggled, he grumbled painfully, “Kid, I’ve got to hand it to ya. I don’t know how you deal with your bodies. There’s no energy stored in this thing.” Despite the lack of seriousness in his tone, he felt unsettled by how little he was able to do. Worriedly, he tried conjuring a blue flame into his hand. Conjuration used to come unlimited before the Axolotl banished him to this hellhole. Now he had only a fraction of his energy, so doing any kind of inhumane action felt like running a marathon. He sure did have faith in that frilly faced annoyance when he called his name, but  _ no _ , he  _ had  _ to only be granted a  _ limited  _ amount of his powers here, since any ties he had to the Nightmare Realm were severed. And he was stuck with this form? Outrageous!

 

It took several tries to get the smallest burst of fire. How obnoxious. The magic that once flowed through his proverbial veins was severely lacking. Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts and, instead, put on a cheshire grin. “Eh, at least I got devilishly good looks now, right kid? Although,” he paused, looking at glass and at his reflection, “it doesn’t really show the right amount of WEIRD. Unnerving, even for me!” As he laughed, he hit the screen aggressively, turning it off. Once it was back to its blank, reflective state, he pulled himself in front of it. He pulled his bottom eyelid down, exposing his left eye completely. Unlike his right eye, which was a distinct gold, this eye had shone a bright blue. His cat-like pupil looked back at itself, causing him to sigh. “You’d think having two eyes would help you see more! What’s a guy gotta do around here for a little omniscience?” With an eye roll, he sat back in his chair, kicking the screen back on as he sat. When he looked up, good ole Shooting Star’s vision was up there. The corners of his mouth curved into a grin, remembering the scheme he pulled on her. He couldn’t wait to do it again. But his stomach turned as he thought about  _ when _ he’d do it again. Despite the fact that he calls himself all-knowing, he wasn’t quite selling it with his performance right now. When the hell  _ was _ he getting out of this place? Uncertainty. Uncertainty was always such an  _ ANGERING _ feeling. “You know, your Frilly MAJESTY, this is taking forever,” he muttered with sarcastic respect. “Now, I understand time is an illusion meatsacks use to comfort themselves, but this is wasting MINE.” Silently, he waited for a response. A reaction. Any sign of the Axolotl, but nothing rang out from the blank, white space around him. “Come on! I just need to know how much longer this wait is. It’s not exactly thrilling.” Again, nothing, and he even asked politely. “Let me out early, sherriff,” he joked, bored. “Not even a bribe, huh? Tough luck for me.” There wasn’t even a reaction of annoyance or the slightest hint that another person existed. But he knew. He knew that pink monster was watching over him like a god. That stupid prick, as much as he hated to admit it, had the upper hand right now. His mood quickly shifted, snapping, “LET ME OUT!” He wanted to elicit  _ some _ kind of response, whether it be anger or taunting, but zilch. Silence. “COME ON! NOTHING?”

 

Aggravation bubbled from within him, his suit beginning to fade into its red state again. Couldn’t he at least be gifted that one extra answer regarding when his trip to hell was over? God. He couldn’t stand another minute of nothingness and powerlessness in this body. Irritated, he stood up, slamming his fists against the glass. “COME OUT!” he yelled, his voice distorting beyond the confines of what’s humanly possible. “YOU’RE THE BOSS AROUND HERE! KNOW-IT-ALL, YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF! BRX DFW OLNH BRX'UH VR DOPLJKWB, EXW BRX'UH MXVW D GLFNZDG SURSKHW ZKR SODBV JRG ZLWKRXW GRLQJ VKLW! I DON’T CARE IF I ONLY GOT ONE QUESTION. YOU ARE GOING TO ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTIONS OR LET ME OUT. FRPH RXW, FRZDUG! OR I’M GOING TO- I’LL- I’LL BURN THE TIME AND SPACE BETWEEN TIME AND SPACE! I’LL DESTROY THIS MULTIVERSE AND SELF-DESTRUCT OUT OF MY HATE FOR WHAT  _ YOU’VE DONE- _ ” Cutting himself off, he screamed in frustration, fire forming around him out of pure anger. He knew he couldn’t destroy the Axolotl or its home, even if he was back into any of his former forms. The threat was hollow, except for the self-destruction part, and both parties knew that. And both parties knew Bill was being an ungrateful brat, because the  _ only _ reason he was alive was that twat. Exasperated, he just desperately yelled out, “WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN, VOLPB VRQ RI D ELWFK?” 

 

Again, silence. Could you believe it? The absolute nerve of that THING. He paced back and forth between the chair and the screen, ignoring the blue bursts of fire igniting with every step. He needed to think of an escape. If he rested enough, could he open a rift? No. No, the energy of that would kill his form, and the whole plan would’ve been worthless. Shutting his eyes, he exhaled angrily before tapping the screen, turning it to a white board. Then, suddenly, the floor gave out from beneath him, and he was in free-fall. In his former self, he’d be used to this, but, after the six (human) years forced into his corner of boredom and resentment, the whole thing made him nauseous. Well, in honesty, it’d only felt like a day or so to Bill, but, in the human realm, time was much slower, and being in a  _ human _ body had taken a toll on him. After a few moments of trying to get himself together and not throw up, he tried straightening up, although the lack of a ground made it challenging. Curiously, he opened his eyes, finding himself dangling in clouds of pink and blue before the giant frilled bastard. His outfit transitioned to yellow in a blink, composing himself and trying to hide his anger with a cackle. “About time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Caesar Cipher - 3 shift  
> (If you don't feel like doing it yourself, I'll post the translation in the comments)


End file.
